Little Miracles
by Marie161294
Summary: Jeff never saw himself as a dad but when it happened he never thought it would happen like this. I'm turning the rating up for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own glee. **

* * *

><p>I couldn't stand it anymore, watching the guy I love make out with his girlfriend. We were standing in the hallway of McKinley. It was the middle of sophomore year, 5 more months and I would be enrolling in Dalton Academy in Westerville. I hadn't told Jeff about it and I felt guilty. I just couldn't be in this school another year. McKinley was to easy and Dalton was an ivy school. Better chance at me to get into a better college. Jeff left Katie and walked over to me. His green eyes instantly got brighter when they met my brown ones. His smile became real and not forced.i looked at him confused. He shrugged and leaned next to my opened locker.<p>

"Ever make out with someone and it doesn't feel right, even though you love them?" he looked at me.

"No. I only dated that one girl in middle school and I dumped her a week later cuz I turned out to be gay."

Jeff groans "I love Kate but...when we're together it feels wrong, like she's not the one for me. But we've been dating for 2 years. Nick help me." he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I pulled away and laughed. "Jeff I'm not getting involved in your love life. "

"But your my best friend. Your job is to help please. " he whined.

"Jeff I want you happy and only you can tell if your happy or not. I want to tell you to dump her because I hate the way she treats you sometimes, like your her personal toy, but then your the one who needs to decide."

He sighs and pushes himself off the lockers. "I'll see you in class." he walks off and I watch until the warning bell rings.

After school is glee club. I make my way into the choir room and sit next to Blaine. After a few the rest pile in. Sebastian takes his spot next to me. Seb and me go back along time. Our moms were best friends all there life which led to me and Sebastian being best friends since birth. I met Jeff in 5th grade when he moved to Lima from Colorado. We instantly clicked.

"Sebby! " He smiled then shook his head and pushed me off my chair. Outside of school we had a sort of touchy freely friendship. New Directions knew about this but everyone would think we were together which wasn't the case. Sebastian was a a serious relationship with Thad and I loved Jeff even if Jeff was straight. Jeff walked in and sat behind me. I looked at him and he smiled. My heart clenched. His smile made merely every time. "So we still going to the movies tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss for the world Jeffers." he smiled and soon practice started. Of course Finn and Rachel sang a duet and then Santana said something mean about them. Always the same drama in glee club. Soon it ended and it was time to go home. Jeff and I headed to my car. We carpooled since we lived next door to each other. Seb lived next to me but he liked to show off and drive his camero to school. We went to my house to put our backpacks up then left to the movies. It was Friday and we could stay out as long as we wanted. We bought our tickets to The Hunger Games and went inside, bought popcorn, drinks, and candy, the went to take our seats. We were early and the befor preview previews were on. Jeff tossed a piece of popcorn in the air and tried to catch it. It ended up on the floor and I couldn't help but laugh at the upset look on his face. He punched me in the arm before turning to the screen. His eyes widened and I looked in the direction he was looking. About 5 rows down Katie was making out with some dude in a blue blazer. I recognized the blazer. I would be wearing in next boy. Jeff sat back against the backrest of his chair. I looked at him and saw his eyes sparkling with tears. My heart ached and I stood up and walked towards Kate. I could feel Jeff's eyes on me all the way down.

"hey Kate I didn't expect to see you here." my voice was a mix of cold happiness. The happiness caked in fake ness.

Kate jumped at the sound of my voice and looked at me. "uh...hi Nick...what...what are you doing here? I'm here with my cousin he just got her this morning..."

"Didn't deem you as an incest type of girl...oh and I'm here with Jeff, you know Jeff my best friend."

"Shit.." she looked around until she found Jeff. He didn't look at her he just kept his eyes on me.

"Slut." I glared at her before going back to Jeff. I never called a girl a bad name but she deserved it. Hurting poor sweet innocent Jeff. My Jeff. I sat down and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. He pushed the arm rest between us up and snuggled into me. I felt his body shake as he let out silent tears. I just held him as he let his heartbreak get the best of him. As soon as the movie started he relaxed. During the movie he stayed snuggled into me. The movie ended and he bolted out of the theater I followed him but not fast enough since I found him and Kate talking in the parking lot. I stood back to give them privacy. After what seemed like hours but was probably 10 minuets Kate walked away. I could see Jeff. He looked pale and frozen in place. I walked over to him. "Jeffy?" no response. He started to freak me out and almost made me die when he fell to the ground. His legs not able to support him anymore. I sat next to him. He just looked at the ground with a blank stare. "Jeff your starting to scare me. Come on just say something please." still no response. I pulled my phone out about to call 911 but a hand on my wrist stopped me. Looking up I met Jeff's green eyes. It looked like his world had just been destroyed. He was broken and needed someone to pull him back together. I pulled him close and helped him up and to the car. As soon as we were both inside he broke down crying. I hugged him and let him cry into my shoulder. We stayed there for a long time. Jeff crying his heart out while mine shattered.

"Kate ...she's...she's...pregnant..."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own glee**

* * *

><p>I couldn't breath. My world came to a halt. Maybe Kate was wrong. Maybe it wasn't mine. Should I call it an it I groaned. After Nick had dropped me off last night I was having a battle of thoughts. She was cheating on me so there was a chance it...the baby wasn't mine, but she said I was the only guy she had sex with. I didn't want to be a dad. I acted like I was 5 almost all the time especially with Nick. Nick. He had looked heartbroken last night. My heart ached as I remembered how he reacted. It was like his world had crashed down on him and I was the one with the problem. I grabbed my phone from its night stand and sent him a quick text.<p>

'Hey 3 you busy? Wanna hang? -6 ' I waited anxiously for a response. Lately I had been having feelings for my best friend. I was in love with Nick and now any chance I had at being with him had gone down the drain. He wouldn't want me now that I was gonna have a baby. I never saw myself as a dad. When I pictured my future I always saw myself as I am now. Acting insane when I wanted and dancing for a career. I also saw Nick with me the whole way. We planned on moving to California after high school, become famous and then travel around the world. It was nice to dream but I knew Nick never leave. He was home and he couldn't leave his family.

'Sorry dude I'm at the zoo with Seb and Justin. Maybe later. -3' I sighed. Of course Nick would be with Sebastian. They were best friends since birth, and Justin was only five but he already considered Nick his brother too. Justin Smythe was replica of his brother. The only difference was the eyes. Justin's were blue instead of green. I grabbed my hoodie and left the house needing some air. I walked to the park. Bad idea. All around I could see couples with their kids and some new parents head over heels for their baby. I loved little kids and had a babysitting job but it was different. At the end of the day they weren't mine and I could go back to being a teenager and having fun. My phone beeped and I looked at it.

'we need to talk'. It was from Kate and while I just wanted to go home, she was more important now. I would never Get to put myself first again.

Kate's house was big, not as big as Sebastian's but it was up there. I went up to the second floor to Kate's room. She looked at me and patted the spot next to her on the bed. I sat and we stayed silent for awhile.

"I have an ultra sound tomorrow if you wanna come." I just nodded and she signed."I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you but...you were becoming different like you didn't want me anymore. You don't you know. I see the way you look at Nick and he looks at you the same way. So go get him before you lose him."

"I already did. He'll never want me now that I have a kid."

"just talk to him."

I stood and left. I didn't need her to make my life even more hard.

Later that night nick came over. We were sitting in my room eating red vines and watching Harry Potter

"Jeff can I ask you something?"

"Anything Nickybear."

"Are you and Kate...are you two keeping the baby?"

I froze. "I don't know..." he nods and looks back at the movie. I smuggled up to him and he froze before relaxing and holding me. I feel asleep in his arms that night.

The next day I went with Kate. The doctor explained everything which was more than I wanted to know. Finally he took us into the ultrasound room and did the ultrasound. He pointed out the baby and I couldn't look. I didn't want to look. It would make things worse. I had told my parents last night and they were supportive but I still felt like I let them down. After the appointment I went to Sebastian's where he and nick were in a headed discussion of who was hotter. Paul Wesley or Ian Somerhalder. I obviously missed the Vampire Diaries marathon.

"Paul is so much hotter plus he has a nice body." Nick was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Nick you have no eyes. His body is hot but not his face. Ian is so much hotter plus have you seen his eyes." Sebastian crossed his arms across his chest down with the argument. I laughed "he has you there Nicky. Ian has nice eyes." I was met by two pair of shocked eyes. Crap I hadn't told anyone that I might bi if not gay.

"I'm bi guys. No big deal. " I sat on the floor while Seb flipped through the tv channels finally leaving it on Pirates of the Caribbean. Justin came running down and flung himself on Sebastian then settled down to watch the movie.

I handed nick the ultrasound picture. "Shes giving it up for adoption." I heard him sigh and then sat down next to me.

"For fucks sake just make out already." I glared at Sebastian and he smirked. I looked at Nick and he was blushing. Before I could stop myself I kissed him. My whole body got and electric shock and it felt amazing. Our lips moved in sync until I pulled away. I looked at my best friend who had the dorkiest grin on his face. I smiled and pulled him close. Maybe my life wasn't ruined. Maybe just maybe it would go back to normal once Kate gave the baby up.

* * *

><p><strong>So who do you think is hotter Paul or Ian. Put it a review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own glee. I know hunger games comes out this week but in here it came outin February. On that note I can't wait till it comes out and I just got tickets to the midnight premier.**

* * *

><p>Valentines was fast approaching and I had no idea what to do. Nick and I had been dating for two weeks now and it was amazing. I was standing at my locker getting my pre-cal book when Wes and David closed my locker and pulled me into a janitors closet.<p>

"What the fuck guys."

"Have you seen Kate. She's put on some weight don't you think?" Wes stared at me.

"Why didn't you tell us. I thought we were friends. " David looked hurt.

"Sorry guys...I was going to but I couldn't. But yeah Kate's pregnant."

"And our little Nicky knows? Cuz if he doesn't ..."

"Yes Wes, Nick knows about this. "

"Good. Come on David our intervention is done." Wes walked out with David following him like a lost puppy. If they didn't end up together then the world might just end. I left the closet and went to pre-cal. Mrs. Albert made it somewhat fun but I was barely passing that class.

Classes rolled by and glee came. I walked in and took my seat next to Nick. He smiled and I gave him a kiss, only pulling back when flashes and clicks filled the choir room. I looked around to find Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian with their phones pointed at us.

"Perverts. "

"Aww but Jeffy this is a monumental moment." I rolled my eyes at Trent. Out of all of them he was the one who had almost died when Nick and I came out as a couple. Just then Mr. Shue came in to talk about this weeks assignment.

"Since Valentines is coming up I want you all to perform a love song and it has to be a duet. " Rachel straightened up at the mention of duets. Her and Finn were a power couple and because of that no one else could compete against them. "We'll have a competition and whoever wins is going to have a duet at sectionals." Many groans filled the room.

"Why compete if we all know Berry is gonna win." Santana spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"It's not my fault my voice is more advanced than yours. Finn and I will do you proud. "

"Rachel its a competition and I'm not the only judge. Emma and Coach Beiste are going to help judge. Mr. Shue informed. "Now pick your partners and get started. "

"Wanna be my duet partner."Nicks voice on my neck made me shudder. "and by duet I mean the song. "

I frown."I'm not that dirty minded Nicholas."

"Whatever you say." he whispered on my neck making me shudder again before kissing my neck once and then pulling away from me.

* * *

><p>Later we were laying on my bed researching songs we could do for glee club. So far we had narrowed it to Never Gonna Leave This Bed by Maroon 5, Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae and Alone in This Bed by Framing Hanley. Nick groaned and let himself fall on my bed. "Why is it so hard to pick a damn song. There's billions in the world and we can't even think of one. "<p>

I laughed at my boyfriends frustration. He glared at me and I was attacked with a pillow. My glasses flew to the floor before I could register what happens. "God Jeff I'm sorry. " Nick scrambled off the bed and put my glasses back on my face. "Sorry babe. I shouldn't have done that." I looked up at Nick then hit him back with the pillow. He laughed and fell on the floor in mock death. "I am slain." he pretended to choke on his last breath before going still with stupid look on his face.

"So if your Polonius that means I'm Hamlet."

"Then I wanna be Ophilia."

"Nick she dies."

"So Hamlet loved her and you love me so there." he stuck his tounge out at me which made me laugh. "Nick what are you on?" he just smiled and pushed me down on the bed then straddled my waist. "I'm high off of you Jeffykins." he started kissing and sucking on my neck. I bit my lip trying not to give him the satisfaction ,but when his hand started rubbing up my chest under my shirt, I let out a moan. He smirked and pulled my shirt off and threw it to the floor. I flipped us over so I hovered over him. My lips crashed against his and our tounges soon battled for dominance. Nick's shirt ended up somewhere out of sight. My hands went down to Nick's jeans. I unbuttoned them then started pulling the zipper down when he stopped me. I pulled away to look at him.

"I can't. I'm sorry but your my first boyfriend and ..you're had sex before and... I'm sorry. " he didnt meet my eyes. I lifted his chin with my finger. "Nick it's ok. I won't pressure you. If your not ready then ok. I love you and I want you to be sure and ready. " He kissed me then went to retrieve his shirt. We soon went back to looking four a duet song.

* * *

><p>Finally the big day came. Santana and Brittany went upand sang Love you Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez. Following them was Wes and David with Ryan Conklin's The Bromance Song. <strong>David.<strong> _Wes. _Both.

**The moment I first saw you,**  
><strong>you were wearing tight pants,<strong>  
><strong>I know you'd be my go-to-guy,<strong>  
><strong>even at first glance.<strong>

_BFF's don't mean jack to us,_

_What else can you do?_  
><em>When I die, I'll buy a plot,<em>  
><em>And I'll save some room for you.<em>  
><em>Bromance, bromance, <em>

Wes and David, or David and Wes,  
><span>either way it's a bromance.<span>  
><span>I love cereal, and pulling pranks with you,<span>  
><span>I love geology, and I know you do too<span>  
><span>I hope this song tries too hard, and finds you well, <span>  
><span>now I swear I'll pack my bags and I'll see you in hell<span>  
><span>Bromance, bromance, <span>

_Wes and David, or David and Wes_,

**Either way it's a bromance**.

**Wes and David, or David and Wes**_,_

Either way it's a bromance.

"Bromance..more like romance. Seriously just get together already." Thad looked at his best friends. "Thad mind your own business. What me and David do and don't do is not yours to control." Wes sat and David stood a while longer before sitting down too.

"Nick, Jeff your up. " Mr. Shue announced. I got up and headed to the followed and I could see Kurt and Trent pulling their phones out. I shook my head and looked at Nick. He smiled then started singing. **Nick. **_Jeff. _Both.

**You're Insecure**

**Don't Know What For**  
><strong>You're Turning Heads When You Walk Through The Do-o-or<strong>  
><strong>Don't Need Make-up<strong>  
><strong>To Cover Up<strong>  
><strong>Being The Way That You Are Is Enou-ou-ough<strong>

_Everyone Else In The Room Can See It_  
><em>Everyone Else But You<em>

Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else  
><span>The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwhelmed<span>  
><span>But When You Smile At The Ground It Aint Hard To Tell<span>  
><span>You Don't Know<span>  
><span>Oh Oh<span>  
><span>You Don't Know You're Beautiful<span>  
><span>If Only You Saw What I Can See<span>  
><span>You'll Understand Why I Want You So Desperately<span>  
><span>Right Now I'm Looking At You And I Can't Believe<span>  
><span>You Don't Know<span>  
><span>Oh Oh<span>  
><span>You Don't Know You're Beautiful<span>  
><span>Oh Oh<span>  
><span>That's What Makes You Beautifu<span>l

_So C-come On_  
><em>You Got It Wrong<em>  
><em>To Prove I'm Right I Put It In A So-o-ong<em>  
><em>I Don't Know Why<em>  
><em>You're Being Shy<em>  
><em>And Turn Away When I Look Into Your E-e-eyes<em>

**Everyone Else In The Room Can See It**  
><strong>Everyone Else But You<strong>

Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else  
><span>The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwhelmed<span>  
><span>But When You Smile At The Ground It Aint Hard To Tell<span>  
><span>You Don't Know<span>  
><span>Oh Oh<span>  
><span>You Don't Know You're Beautiful<span>  
><span>If Only You Saw What I Can See<span>  
><span>You'll Understand Why I Want You So Desperately<span>  
><span>Right Now I'm Looking At You And I Can't Believe<span>  
><span>You Don't Know<span>  
><span>Oh Oh<span>  
><span>You Don't Know You're Beautiful<span>  
><span>Oh Oh<span>  
><span>That's What Makes You Beautiful<span>

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa Na Na  
><span>Na Na Na Na Na Na<span>  
><span>Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa Na Na<span>  
><span>Na Na Na Na Na Na<span>

**Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else**  
><strong>The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwhelmed<strong>  
><strong>But When You Smile At The Ground It Aint Hard To Tell<strong>  
><strong>You Don't Know<strong>  
><strong>Oh Oh<strong>  
><strong>You Don't Know You're Beautiful<strong>

_Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else_  
><em>The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But When You Smile At The Ground It Aint Hard To Tell<em>  
><em>You Don't Know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You Don't Know You're Beautifu<em>l  
><span>If Only You Saw What I Can See<span>  
><span>You'll Understand Why I Want You So Desperately<span>  
><span>Right Now I'm Looking At You And I Can't Believe<span>  
><span>You Don't Know<span>  
><span>Oh Oh<span>  
><span>You Don't Know You're Beautiful<span>  
><span>Oh Oh<span>  
><span>You Don't Know You're Beautiful<span>  
><span>Oh Oh<span>  
><span>That's What Makes You Beautiful<span>

Everyone broke out into cheers except Rachel who was sitting with her mouth hanging open. We were the last of the duets so soon we would know who won. Mr. Shue left with Emma and coach Beiste to see who would win.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own glee. WARNING Smut. So if it offends you just skip the bottom paragraphs. Thanks to all of those that follow my story and review.**

* * *

><p>We didn't win the duet competition. The win went to Blaine and Kurt, but I didn't mind. Valentines came and went. I took Nick to Breadsticks for Sugars party then we went for a walk in the park. Nothing to extravagant.<p>

Springbreak came and we planned to spend it together. We were currently in the pool laying on the pool floting bed thingies. "Jeff...I need to tell you something...I'm leaving McKinley."

I sat up and fell into the water. When I resurfaced I looked at my boyfriend. "What...your joking right?" he looked away and my heart shattered.

"I didn't think we were gonna end up together and I didn't want to see you with Katie anymore. It was getting to hard so I told my parents I needed a change of scenery and they're sending me to Dalton next fall. "

"No. Nick you can't leave. I need you." Tears started falling down my cheeks. He grabbed my waist and held me close. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna talk to my parents and then I'll stay here with you.I love you." I just nodded and let myself find comfort in his arms.

* * *

><p>Going back to school was harder than before. No more late nights with Nick, no more sleepovers. It was only a week but I had gotten used to waking up finding him laying next to me.<p>

"I'm thinking of skipping. What you say Sterling wanna join?"

"Puck I know you and you can't skip or you're gonna fail the semester and go back to juvey. "

"Shit I forgot about that. "

"I'd skip but there's nothing fun to do during the day. " Sebastian sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Mr. Smythe please sit right. I don't need you falling and breaking your skull open." Mr. Wilson frowned at Seb. Seb put the chair right and mumbled under his breath. I couldn't help but laugh. English finished and we walked to the cafeteria. We were almost there when a piercing cold flooded my senses. My eyes stung and my nose burned as I inhaled the icy sugar. I felt my eyes drop tears but I couldn't open my eyes. The stinging getting worse with time. I felt arms grab me and then water being poured into my face. I tried fighting. These neanderthals were gonna kill me.

"Jeff stop fighting me." Kurt's voice stopped me from punching him. "I need you to open your eyes."

"No it hurts."

"I know but we need to rinse them out. " I opend them and Kurt poured water in my eyes before I could close them. It hurt like hell but the pain soon subsided. I stood up straight and looked at Kurt.

"Thanks. "

"Your first slushie. Don't worry the pain lessens around the 4th slushie. Here. Your hair is bleached and the red dye is probably gonna leave a stain if you don't wash it. " he handed me a small bottle of shampoo. I smiled and went to wash my hair which was hard to do in a sink. I attempted to dry it with paper towels but it didn't work. I went to my locker to grab my hoodie and pull it on. That's how I walked into glee later that day. With wet hair and a hoodie that was turning red from the stain on my shirt. Not to mention my jeans were alsowet and sticky and chafing in an uncomfortable place. I took my seat and avodied Nick's worried glance. Glee started and about half way through Sebastian walked in wearing a purple stained white shirt.

"Dude what happend?" Nick asked him?

"I got slushied and punched that fag that did it. Ive been in Figgins office. I got away with it though. Thank god for my allowance." Sebastian was one of the richest guys I knew. His 'allowance' was about 1000 dollars each month. He never spent it since he had a job working at his dads law firm. I didn't know how much he had saved up but I do know he once bought nick a gold watch for Christmas. Nick still wears it but only for special occasions. That's how expensive it is.

Nick shook his head and looked at me again. I gave him a smile which made him smile in return.

* * *

><p>Kate stopped me after glee. "Hey. "<p>

"Uh...hi. Do you need something?"

"Jeff look I messed up. I should have never cheated on you. It was stupid and I regret it. I know you don't want anything to do with this baby so when I put it up for adoption...I'm just gonna say you bailed so you don't have to do anything or sign anything."

"No. I wanna be there. If you want me to." She nods and hugs me. "Thank you Jeff.". "No problem. We're in this together. "

* * *

><p>As the months progressed, Kate's belly got bigger and bigger. Summer was a week away and in less than 3 months I'd be losing the one thing I loved the most. Nick hadn't talked to his parents yet and summer was already here. Final exams passed by slowly but finally I walked out of the school never to go back until August.<p>

"This is bliss. " Sebastian said from where he was laying getting a tan.

"Nothing better than getting some sun and swimming." Wes agreed.

"Don't forget these amazing strawberry daiquiris." Thad was already drunk. He had about 10 drinks already and had a low alcohol tolerance.

"Babe cool it on the drinks. "

"Bite me Seb."

"Maybe later."

"Jeff.." Nick whined from somewhere behind me. I was laying on a pool chair enjoying the suns rays.

"Yes Nick?"

"Come in the pool with me. I'm lonely." I pulled down my Ray-Bans and looked at my boyfriend. His hair was dripping water and water droplets slowly fell down his toned chest and stomach. My swim shorts instantly started getting tighter and I rolled onto my stomach to hide it. I didn't do a good job because Sebastian and Wes started laughing at me. I gave Sebastian a pleading look. " Guest room. Not my room or I will kill you Jeffery Sterling." I quickly went inside and up into one of the many Smythe guest rooms. I quickly pulled my shorts down and headed for the bathroom and turned the water to cold. I stood there for a few minuets but it didn't work. The image of a soaking Nick kept playing through my head.

"Jeff? Honey are you ok?"

"Nick I'm fine. Go back outside. " I turned the shower off and pulled my shorts back on but they were way to tight now. He came in and looked at me then burst out laughing. "It's not funny. "

"It's pretty funny." he came over to me and kissed me hard. I kissed him back and soon we were laying on the bed in a heated make out session. His hand rubbed against my hard member and I bit back a moan. In seconds Nick made me lose all control. He pulled back to look at me. His brown eyes full of lust. I pulled him back down to me then flipped so I was on top. I kissed down his jaw line to his neck. I bit down on the sensitive part making him whimper. I could feel him get hard underneath me. I bit down again harder and he trusted up against me. I looked at him to make sure he was ok with this. He nodded and I took his shorts off. I took mine off then went back to sucking on his neck. He moaned my name and I smirked. That was something I could get used to. I kissed down his chest and stomach. I'd never had sex with a guy before and I had no clue what I was doing and I was nervous as fuck. What if I messed up and he didn't like it. Shit I should have thought this through. To late now. I took Nick into my mouth and started giving him a blow job. He moaned with ever bob of my head. I pulled away from him after awhile and kissed him again. I started jacking him off wich made him moan my name and come all over my hand. I smirked and sucked on his neck while he rode out his orgasim. He did the same to me until I released all my lust in hot sticky liquid. He laendow on the bed. "I love you Jeff. "

"I love you too Nick."

Thats how we stayed, laying next to each other, until the guys came up to look for us. Once they discovered what had happend they allfrowned because they missed it. I swear my friends are the biggest perverts ever but i guess its one of the reasons I love them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own glee. This is short but nessacery. **

* * *

><p><em>"Watch as the lioness keeps watch on her prey..." <em>I was officially bored. Bored enough to watch animal education. There was nothing to do. Sebastion and Thad were in Spain for the yearly Smythe trip. Wes was in Haiti with a church group. David was in Chicago visiting his grandparents, Trent in summer school and worst of all Nick. He was all the way in Texas. Texas where Nick was born. Sometimes when he was mad he'd get a slight accent. It was cute but then everything about him was cute.

"Jeffrey I'm leaving. I'll be back soon. "

"Ok mom!"

As soon as I heard the door close, I went downstairs and grabbed a bag of chips and coke. As I made my way upstairs, the doorbell rang. I put my stash down and answered?

"Hey Jeff."

"Kate. What's up."

"I was bored and everyone I know is busy or out of town."

"Same here. Wanna join me in a boring day?"

"Sure."

I let her and we go to my room. The day is filled with watching scary cheesey movies. That is until I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick pov<strong>

I made my way to Jeff's house. My parents cut our trsis because my aunt got sick. There was a car parked in the driveway. I didn't recognize it. Slowly I made my way to the door and knocked A few seconds later a 5 month pregnant Kate opened the door.

"Kate?"

"Hey nick. Uh Jeff's asleep right now. "

"What...why are you here?"

"Look Nick. I made a mistake when I cheated on Jeff. I want him back and he wants me. He's not gay or bi. He was hurting and he felt like you were the only one there for him. That's why he thinks he loves you but he doesn't. It's just a way to cope."

I stared at the girl who had broken my Jeff's heart. Her words swam through my head. I felt true. Why would Jeff ever love me. He had barley broken up with Kate when we got together. Iwas only his rebound. He could have a normal life with Kate. He was already having a baby...perfect American family. I didn't belong there. I didn't belong anywhere. I turned and went to my car before I gave Kate the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I would go home, cry, then print out the Dalton application. I would go to Dalton, board and forget all about Lima. Forget the bullies. Forget Kate. Forget Wes, David, Thad, Trent,Blaine,Kurt, the rest of New Directions. And I would forget about Jeffery Sterling.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff pov<strong>

I woke up to find Kate asleep next to me. The clock told mealways asleep for about 4 hours. A smile crept onto my face as I grabbed my phone and called Nick. It rang and rang then went to voicemail. I called again and it rang once before voicemail. Something was up. I called again and he answered on the first ring.

"Listen Sterling. I don't care what the hell you do but when you mess with Nick you mess with me and I will end you if I have too."

"Sebastian just hang up..." I heard Nick in the background. He sounded broken beyond repair.

"What the hell are you talking abou Seb?"

"Just leave Nick alone. " click. I stared at my phone. What the fuck just happend. Sebastian was supposed tone in Spainand Nick in Texas. I called Thad. Apperently they came back twassays ago because Sebastian's parents got food poisoning! And Nick's aunt got still didn't explain why Nick was upset and Sebastian wanted my head on a silver plate.

Wes called later and gave me my spred fast between my friends. Kate was destroying my relationship just so I could take her back. Well it wasn't gonna work.

* * *

><p>I made my way up the steps of Nick's house. It had been a week and he was avoiding me. I couldn't get near him. I knocked on the door and a petite brunett woman answered. "Jeff honey it's nice to see you but Nicks's not home."<p>

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Didn't he tell you? He's moved to Dalton yesterday."

My heart stopped. School didn't start until another few weeks...wait Dalton was a prep school. They started early.I left the house after saying bye to . It was 5 and Westerville was about two hours away. For the first time in my life I felt hopeless. I would never be with Nick again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>School was now back in session. Alot had changed. I was single even though Nick hadn't said the words. He just changed his Facebook status, I wasn't as happy, and in a little less than two months, I'd be a dad.<p>

"Jeff!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Trent. "Dude you look like shit. "

"Thanks Trent. That's what everyone wants to hear." I had become a sarcastic asshole these few weeks. "Maybe if you told everyone that then you wouldn't be bullied and everyone would be happy. Oh wait no one gives a damn about you."

"Jeff!" I glared at Wes. "Jeff that was uncalled for now apologize."

"What are you my mother? I'm outta here." I got up from the cafeteria table and walked out. I walked out of the school and headed the bleachers where I knew I would find Quinn. She had become leader of the Skanks and I knew she could give me what I needed.

"Sterling." one of the Skanks growled. I just smirked and made my way to the couch where a certain blonde was sitting. I sat and grabbed a smoke. I put it in my mouth and let the smoke fill my lungs. The rush of Nicotine always calmed me.

"Hard day?"

"Like you care Fabray. And for your info I just need something to take the edge off." She took the cigaret out of my mouth and inhaled from it. I took it back and that's how I spent my afternoon. Smoking with the Skanks. After school we went to make trouble and that's how he found me. Drunk and high off my ass.

It was night and the skanks and I were sitting in the woods around a fire, smoking joint after joint and finishing bottle after bottle of Jack. I could hear laughing off in the distance, but it felt like I was hearing things. "I'd abandon that kid in a heartbeat. It's obviously not yours."

"Probably but Oh well. She's not keeping it so it ain't my problem. All my problems are floating around in this bottle right here. " I lifted the half empty bottle. "Hello problems. I'm gonna drink you now and then you'll be bye bye forever and ever." I took a drink and smirked as the familiar burn made its way down my throat. "God I love you liquor. Marry me and we can have the best time ever!" the heard the girls laughing and agree with me. I took another swig.

"Jeff? Quinn?" I looked up. I knew that voice but right now my mind wasn't working. My eyes met a guy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Nicky. Long time no see. You shouldjoinus." my words were starting to slur together and I started giggling. "I sound funny." I burst out laughing again and Quinn joined in with me. I felt someone pulling me up. "Letmego!" another burst of giggles. I was dragged to a black ford truck. It was familiar too. I found my self in the passenger seat and being driven home.

"God Jeff what's wrong with you.?"

"I'm High and Drunk and who knows what else. Amazing feeling."

"I mean what happend that made you go insane. Your gonna kill yourself."

"Like you fucking care. " he was such a high killer. "You dumped me for no reason cuz Kate's a bitch and you should know that but no. So now I'm happy and you have to make me miserable again. "

"You think your happy? Your fucking stoned and drunk. That's not real happiness just a figment of your imagination."

"Fuck off Duval? I don't need you or anyone. I have Quinn and she has my true friends. Rolled in a portable piece of paper. I love it and it can't smash my heart." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Jeff..."

"Just get me to my fucking house. " I looked out the window. My buzz was slowly going away and I hated Nick for making it end. He drove in silence for the rest of the drive. He parked and I got out falling on my face. "Fuck my Life!" Nick got out and helped me inside and up to my room.

"Where are your parents?"

"In Australia like they have been for the past 3 weeks. Fucking pricks. "

"Will you stop. You hate cussing."

"I've changed. Just ask the guys. "

"I know Wes called. He said Trent was in tears because of something you said. "

"And you came?"

"Yes. Jeff they're our friends you cant treat them like that. I know your hurting cuz Kate cheated on you but, you have to move on."

I stared at my ex. He thought this was about Kate. "I'm over Kate."

"Then why are you acting like an asshole?"

"BECUASE YOU FUCKING LEFT!"

He stared at me then shook his head. "I was your rebound. You didn't actually love me. It's fine though. Your still my best friend. I just needed time to be by myself. "

"Nick...I love you and only you. Kate lied. She's been trying to get me back but I don't want anyone but you. I loved you and you left without even a word. And broke up with me over the relationship status on fucking Facebook."

"I know... Her words just felt true. I love you too." I grabbed Nick and held him close. I inhaled his scent. He was my ultamet addiction. His hand ran through my hair. "Please stop being like this. I want my old Jeffy back."

"Ok...but your still at Dalton."

"Actually I left today. It wasn't my setting. Didn't feel like home."

"Good cuz you weren't home. McKinleys your home."

"Actually Jeff...your the only thing that feels like home to me. I love you so much and I'm sorry I led you into a depressed mess.I'll never forgive myself for that. "

"Well you should. Now I'm gonna go to sleep cuz I know I'm gonna have hangover tomorrow." he laughed and lay down with me. His smile was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

* * *

><p>Everything went back to normal. Nick came to school the following week and I turned back to my old self. Even Quinn managed to revert to her normal self. I stilhas mocked cigarets though. It had become a habit and even though Nick didn't like it, it was somewhat better than having me high. I tried to stop, even started using Nicotine gum. Me and Nick became a power couple which Rachel was furious about but her voice was drowned out by the rest of the group.<p>

Today was a typical October day. We were in glee talking about our Halloween plans when Amy, Kate's BFF, came rushing into the choir room. "Jeff! Kate she's...she's in the hospital." I stared at the girl. What? No. Not now. I looked at my boyfriend as he stood up and held his had out for me. I took it and we made our way out to his truck. No words were said. How could we when my life was about to change. Our life's were about to change.

We got to the hospital and I ran inside. The nurse told me the floor and room number and I made it to the elevator. Nick caught up to me. "Jeff. Jeff look at me." I shook my head and he made me look at him. "Whatever happens I will be there for you. Ok? I will always be there for you. " I nodded and the doors opened. I took a deep breath and made my way to Kate's room.

* * *

><p>It was about 5 hours when Kate finally had her. It was a girl and I could her her crying. Quinn said it be easier if I didn't see the baby but my heart started to break just thinking about giving her to random people. I looked up."Wait. I want a paternity test." I felt Kate glaring at me but the doctor complied and led me to a different room. They took some blood and then left. I sat down in the chair and waited. It was the longest hour of my life but the doctor came back in. "Mr. Sterling there is a 99% chance that she is your daughter. " I nodded. That's all I needed to hear. I made my way back to Kate. She was signing over her rights. She handed me the paper. If I signed I could go back to being a teen and not a care in the world. But I would have a care. My care would be if my daughter was ok. If her adopted parents loved her, if when she grew up she would hate me.<p>

"No."

"No?. Jeff."

"I can't sign them. If you don't want her then fine. But I'm not you and I can't give away something that's a pdice of me. So I'll take her. "

"Uh no. This is what we decided. For her to be adopted."

"Kate I'm not arguing with you. I'm taking her and you can't do anything because you already signed your rights away." she frowned and looked at the lawyer that delt with adoptions. He nodded. " Mr. Sterling is right." he gathered his papers and left with a nod to me. I left after him and went to the waiting room. Nick shot out of his chair and over to me.

"So wanna go see my daughter?"

He smiled and we went to the nursery. The nurse handed her to me and I held her. "Did you name her." Nick asked. I shook my head no. "Haven't even thought about it. I just decided to keep her. "

"Your keeping her? Good I don't think you could handled giving her up."

"I know Nick. " I sighed "I know. Adalyn Marie."

"I like that."

I handed her to Nick and he held her. They looked so cute together. I smiled and took my phone out and took a picture. My new screensaver. I looked at the too people who owned my heart and I knew things were gonna change for the better.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>Crying. That's all I heard. It took me awhile to figure out that it was Adalyn. I sat up in my bed realizing Nick wasn't there. I walked to the nursery and found him singing to a now asleep Addie. That was her nickname. I listened to my boyfriend. His voice always amazed me. It was a wonder why Finn and Blaine got all the songs. It took me awhile but I recognized the song. Isn't she lovely by Stevie Wonder. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked at me and smiled before putting Addie in her crib.<p>

"I tried to calm her before you woke up. You need sleep." Nick said. I hadn't gotten much sleep since I brought Addie home three weeks ago.

"Nick you don't have to help me. I know it's a lot and ..." he stopped me.

"Jeff she's my daughter as much as she is yours. I love you and I can't see myself anywhere else but with the both of you." I smiled and gave him a kiss. "Your the best Nick.". "I know. " he laughed and led me back to my room so we could go back to sleep. My parents had decided to move I with family in Colorado so they left me the house. I found out from my cousin that my parents couldn't handle having a gay son. Oh well their loss. I had a two story four bedroom house to myself. They still paid the mortgage and sent me money do I could live. It was sweet. Plus Nick pretty much moved in with me. He lived next door but still. We lay in my bed until sleep overtook us.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to cold. I reached out for Nick but he wasn't there. I got out of bed and went to search for him. The smell of bacon filled my lungs as I stepped into the hall. I rushed downstairs and found him making breakfast. I wrapped my arms around his waist.<p>

"Morning Babe." he turned to give me a small but sweet kiss.

"Morning Nickybear." I grabbed a piece of bacon and popped it into my mouth. He made my plate and handed it to me. We ate in silence. The static of the baby moniter filling the room.

"I don't wanna go to school."

"Jeff you have to. You already missed these Three weeks. I don't think you can, get away with more."

"I know but I'm gonna worry and I feel bad about your mon babysitting."

"Jeff its fine. She wants to. She misses having little kids plus she said she's not havin random people take care of her grandchild."

"Grandchild?"

"Yeah..She's crazy. She already has our wedding planned out. "

I couldn't help but laugh. Mrs. Duval was the best. She had be one my second mom during the years. I finished my food then went upstairs to shower. Nick was already ready and it made me feel even worse. He had somegimes had less sleep than I did but he didn't care. I sighed and turned the water on. The hot water relaxed meas it hit me. I wanted to staI under the spray but of course I had school. I dried off and got dressed then went to pack Adalyns diaper bag. Diapers, clothes,bottles, formula, wipes, powder, toys...I think that coverd it. I slung my backpack on and then the bag. I grabbed Addie and went downstairs. Natalie Dual was already there with Nick. I handed her Addie and the diaper bag.

"I think I packed everything but if I didn't you have the house key so you can just come and get it. You have my cell number so if..." she stopped me.

"Stop worrying. She'll be perfectly fine. It's cute how attached you are to her already. You boys better hurry. Go on. Learn something. " We all walked out of the house and me and Nick made our way to school.

* * *

><p>I managed to stay awake during all my classes. I only feel asleep during History but our teacher didn't say anything. I made it to lunch where I managed to eattomy food. Of course I passed out on Kurt as soon as I finished. I'm surprised he let me stay asleep on him. When lunch ended he woke me up and I made my way to the other classes.<p>

Glee was harder. I was anxious to get home and see my baby girl. I walked into the choir room and found myself attacked by confetti. I looked around and found the choir room decoratein with party decorations.

"We decided to throw you a baby shower. Of course I would have gone all out but our budgets couldn't afford it." Kurt explained.

"You didn't have to do this."

"We did. My Goddaughter deserves a lot." Wes walked up to me.

"Your Goddaughter? She's mine. I have the most money." Seb smiled and winked at me. He loved pissing Wes off.

"Guys stop. I Need to think about it."

Nick walked in and was then coverd in confetti.

"What the heck?"

"Baby shower. " I said as I grabbed his hand. He looked at me then laughed "Why?"

"Because you two just became parents. Duh." Puck looked at us like it was the obvious thing ever.

I shook my head and went with their party. At least they had cake.

* * *

><p>Most of the presents were gift cards to various baby stores. Kurt got her Burberry outfit. He said even babies needed to be fashionable. The biggest of the presents came from Sebastian. He couldn't bring it to school so he said he'd take it to my house later. He got her a crib that looked like Cinderellas carriage. It even had her name engraved into the front.<p>

"Seb...that's wow...but it looks exspensive."

"Yeah so?" he gave me a look that read 'drop it'. I sighed and smiled. Maybe I did know who I would pick to be Addie's Godfather.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own glee. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>three years later.<em>  
><strong>The numbers in my calculus book were starting toblur together. I took a drink of Monster and tried to work out the problem.

"Daddy!" Adalyn came running into the room and climbed on my lap. Her blond hair falling in neat curls. She looked up with me with the same green eyes I had. "Daddy come play with me."

"I can't baby girl. I have homework. "

"omework dumb." I smiled and ruffled her hair. College was harder than I expected but then again Mckinley never thought us anything. Leaving Lima Ohio was the best decision I ever made. We moved to LA California. I lived in a three apartment apartment. Addie,Nick, Seb and I shared it. Our neighbors happend to be Wes and David. David had moved to Cali with us. Wes had gone to Harvard. After a semester, we found Wes standing in thepouring rain admitting his love for David. Wes transferred schools and now Wevid was growing strong. The only couple we hadent seen in two years was Klaine. Last we heard Kurt had dumped Blaine for some fashion student.

The front door opened and Sebastian walked in. Addie automatically ran to him. He grabbed her and spun her. "Hey my beautiful Addie. "

"Uncle Sebby play with me. Pwease."

"Sure. but put your swimsuit on and I'll take you to the beach. "

"Yay!" she ran off to her room.

"Your still not done with that?"

"Seb it's math. Its evil. So how was class?"

"Boring as hell. Wanna come to the beach? It feels amazing outside."

"I guess. Gives me a break so I don't combust when my brain explodes." I went to change and when I came back Addie was dancing around the living room. I grabbed some paper and wrote down a note to Nick.

Outside I strapped Addie into her car seat.

"Daddy I'm not a baby I don't need a car seat. " I hear Sebastian laugh from the drivers seat.

"Adalyn your three and go to preschool. Your still a baby."

"Nope I'm a big girl. Dad told me so." I just shake my head and finish. "Stay or I'm making you wear Walmart clothes for a month." her eyes go wide and she stays still in her seat. She was only three but she already had an additdue and only wore designer clothes. I guess I should thank Seb for that.

* * *

><p>We made it to the beach and as soon as I unbuckled Adalyn she made a run for it. She almost made it to the water before I caught her. "Adalyn Marie Sterling do you want to drown?" she groans as I lead her back to a chuckling Sebastian.<p>

"She is exactly like you Jeff. Always so hyper. "

"Shut it. " I sit down and take Addies cover up off. I spray her with sun block with her trying to stop me. When she's finished Seb takes her to the water. Sh. Screams with joy the whole walk to the water. I spray sun block on myself then go to join them.

About an hour later I'm walking with her down the beach while she hunts for shells. She stops and points to something in the sand. "ellyfish."

"Dont touch it. " she frowns but keeps walking. One year when I was 10 to made the mistake of touching a jellyfish on the sand. It might be dead but I'm not risking my daughter getting hurt no matter how much she pouts. She lifts up a shell and screams when a crab pops out. She runs and clings to my leg glaring daggers at the hermit crab.

"Well that wasn't very nice. What if someone screamed in your ear then dropped you?" The familiar voice made my heart start beating faster. It always did.

"DaddyNick!" I watched as she ran and Nick grabbed her. He smiled and walked over to me. "Daddys a meanie. He mad me sit in my car seat. "

"Well you have to babe. It keeps you safe." Nick was just perfect with her. He was perfect with everyone. He lets her down and grabs my hand. We walk on. The black holding hands and walking close, while our daughter runs around.

"Dinner tonight. Just the two of us. "

I look at my boyfriend. "Wow must be serious if Addie's not coming."

"Jeff we haven't had a date with just the two of us in three years. Wes and David agreed to babysit. Seb has plans with someone. He didn't tell me who."

"Ok Nicky. We'll go out. " he smiles and I can't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got home I went to shower, washing may hair about three times just to make sure the salt didn't damage it. After I gave Addie a bath then dressed her. I dried her hair then Went to make her something to eat. Wes and David came over and after I got dressed me and Nick left. He drove to an Italian restaurant. He parked then got out and opens my door. I smiled. "what's with the gentleman act?"<p>

"I'm a gentleman Jeff. "

"Whatever and I'm not the girl in this relationship."

"Whatever you say Jeffy." he led me inside and we were seated. It was a little fancier than most of the restaurants we went to but then we always had Adalyn with us. We orderd or food and drinks.

"So how did you managed to keep Addie in line at the beach?"

"I didn't. As soon as I let her out of the car she took of to the water. "

Nick laughed."Well she is you daughter. She wastour personality."

"I know. Am I really that annoying and kid like."

"Yes but that's what I love about you."

"I love you too."

He smiled and our food soon made it to the table. I was starving and dug in. I heard Nick laugh at me but I couldn't help it. This was so good. After dinner we went for a walk in the park by our apartment complex. I sat down on a swing and Nick started pushing me. "Your insane Nicholas." he just laughed and kept swinging me. Soon he stopped and I looked back but he wasn't there. I stood up and looked around. I couldn't see him. I started freaking out whe my phone beeped. I looked at my new text.

_'Come find me - agent 3'_

I wondered the park till I found him by the pond. He was in this little stage thing that held performances on holidays. He smiled at me and pulled me up on the stage. Music started playing from the speakers.

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<p>

I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<p>

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<p>

Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight

When he finished he was kneeling before me holding a small dark box. My heart stopped.

"Jeff I love you. I've loved you for my whole life I need you in my life. Without you I'm nothing and I'd rather be dead. So, Jeffery Riker Sterling, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no cliffhanger. Sorry but I just had to have some suspense.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

I** don't own glee or any songs.**

* * *

><p>Down on one knee waiting for an answer was my boyfriend. His dark locks sticking up from the wind. He was beautiful in the moonlight. He was beautiful all the time. His dark eyes looked up at me with all the love in the world. His smile started to fall as I got lost in my own mind. I needed to give him an answer before he made an assumption.<p>

"I'm sorry Jeff. I shouldn't have asked. Just pretend I didn't say anything." he stood and started walking back to the car. As I grabbed his arm he stopped and looked at me.

"Nicky I love you and I want to be with you. So yes I'll marry you."

"You will." I couldn't help but laugh and his tone. It sounded like a five year old learning they were going to Disney World for the first time. I nodded and he smiled then pulled me closer and stuck a silver band with 3 diamonds in it. He pulled another one out and stuck it on his finger. It was the same but had 6 diamonds instead of 3. I smiled at his cheesiness. He took my hand and we made our way to the car and back home.

* * *

><p>We walked inside to see David and Wes sitting at the table having a tea party with Adalyn and her many stuffed animals. She beamed as she saw us and shot out of her seat to cling to our legs. I picked her up.<p>

"Why aren't you in bed it's past nine."

"Because Daddy you were gone and Uncle Wes said I could."

I shook my head and kissed her forehead. She laid her head on my shoulder and yawned. Nick walked Wevid out while I took Addie to her room. She still had the bed Seb got her. It adjusted while she grew and she didn't want to get rid of it.

"Grab your pjs and I'll fix your bed. She ran to her closet and pulled out her my little pony pjs. I dressed her then laid her in bed.

"Daddy sing me a song. Sing the one about being the guys whole life. " I cleared my throat and began.

All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
>Got my whole life ahead.<br>Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
>How'm I gonna raise one.<p>

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
>So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.<br>Oh well, those plans are long gone.

And he said,  
>There goes my life.<br>There goes my future, my everything.  
>Might as well kiss it all good-bye.<br>There goes my life...

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
>That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.<br>Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
>As she fumbles up those stairs.<br>She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
>Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.<p>

He smiles...  
>There goes my life.<br>There goes my future, my everything.  
>I love you, daddy good-night.<br>There goes my life.

She had that Honda loaded down.  
>With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.<br>He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
>She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.<p>

And he cried,  
>There goes my life.<br>There goes my future, my everything.  
>I love you.<br>Baby good-bye.

There goes my life.  
>There goes my life.<br>Baby good-bye.

By the end of the song she was asleep. I covered her up, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Nick sat at the table holding a pink bunny he had given Addie for Christmas.

"I remember when I bought this. She was so happy." he looked down at the fuzzy pink.

"I know shes crazy." I smile and sit next to him hugging his arm. He looked at me beforleavening in and kissing me. I kissed back. I couldn't help but think back to our first kiss. Sitting in the middle of Sebastian's living room. It was the same sweet kiss. Not hungry like most of the time. He pulled back and I couldn't help but frown. He laughed and kissed me again before getting up and going to take a shower. I stripped down to my boxers ansilly in bed. I feel asleep. In no time.

I woke up when I felt the bed dip down where Nick layed down. I turned to look at him and his arm went around my waist. He kissed my forehead then closed his eyes. We feel asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own glee**

* * *

><p>"Do you Jeff take Nick to be your husbanti for as long as you both shall live?"<p>

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and husband."

My smile gre even wider as I leaned in and kissed my new husband. Cheers filled the room most of them from our friends since you could hear them yelling the loudest. I pulled back and Nicks fingers intertwined with mine. We made our way to the front as we were followed. Nicks truck was parked in the front. I stopped and hurried over to Sebastian and took my daughter from his arms.

"Bye Baby."

"Bye daddy.

"Be good for Seb."

"Ok." I handed her back and made my way back to the car.

Nick looked at me. "We don't have to go."

"Nick it's our freaking honey moon. I'm not missing that for anything."

He laughed and started driving to the airport. Everything in my life was perfect at that moment.

* * *

><p>We went to Spain. It was beautiful. I loved it and being there with Nick made it better. I made sure to call home every day. So much each day that Sebastian ignored my calls except for once a day around Adalyns bedtime. She would tell me what they did that day and then I'd sing her to sleep. Missing her was an understatement. A part of me couldn't fully enjoy the trip. once we got home I felt complete again. I didn't have to worry or feel like something's wrong. I knew shed be ok. Sebastian can be responsible when he wants to be. I expectedthe house to be a mess but what I didn't expect was Blaine sitting at out kitchen table. when asked he simply said Kurt had kicked him out. Blaine moved in and Seb was the one that was most happy. Yup my life was complete. I had the best family ever even if they weren't related.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End. Thank you for those of you that read this. It means a lot to me when I see that people actually like my stuff.<strong>


End file.
